


Who's That Girl?

by cryoreal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, New Girl au, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoreal/pseuds/cryoreal
Summary: A very loose New Girl AU because I can't stop bingeing the show. Sansa as Jess, Jon as Nick. Adapted from the plotline of the episode "Naked" in Season 1.





	Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't scratch the New Girl itch so I had to write fic. Hope you enjoy!

Sansa barely paid Renly and Loras any attention when she came home that afternoon, instead choosing to beeline straight for her room. She loved her roommates, but some days she needed peace and quiet more than anything else. 

Apparently, peace and quiet would not be in the cards today. 

No less than thirty seconds after she shut her door, some sort of rock music began pounding across the hall in Jon’s room. She rolled her eyes for a second and flopped down on her bed with a giant huff. She shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, to no avail. 

“Jon, can you turn it down?” 

No response except for the thump, thump, thump. 

“JON!” she shouted. Nothing. 

“Oh my god,” she muttered under her breath, flopping around on her bed like a fish for a moment before finding the ground.

She knocked on his door as hard as she could. Nothing. 

Sansa took a deep breath. Normally, the music wouldn’t be such a big deal. Today, though? Today she was just out of patience. She shoved the door open, and caught her breath in her throat. 

He was naked.

Sansa had dreamed about this, but the reality was different. _The muscles on his stomach do go all the way down,_ she mused happily, before she met his eyes, shocked and wide.

She couldn’t hold back a shriek, or a laugh, or some weird combination of the two before Jon shouted back wordlessly at her. Sansa threw her hands in the air and spun on her heel, slamming the door shut behind her and panting against it.

It was a short look, but oh, what a look. His ass was a perfect curve, and the muscles on his thighs were smooth and toned. Sansa allowed herself a moment of silent contemplation to commit his ass to memory before she walked out into the living room, too calmly.

She must have a strange look on her face, because Renly and Loras both instantly stopped talking to stare at her. 

“So… I feel like I should tell you both…” she trailed off, patting her thighs with sweaty hands. 

“Spit it out.” Renly was grinning, and Sansa felt like she was sweating out of her shirt.

“I just saw… Jon’s… ding dong,” she mumbled. 

Their twin expressions of shock and glee were not amusing. 

“I saw his bing bong. His thing. Oh, my god!” She yanked on the ends of her hair. “I’ve gotta talk to him about it.”

“Do not do that!” Loras looked about to scramble to his feet. “Was it nice?” 

“Of course, it was nice. We have to talk about this, work this out.” 

“You need to give him his space!” Loras exclaimed, and at that moment, Jon chose to walk through the living room.

He had on jeans and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, yet Sansa felt like she had x-ray vision. “Jon, wait!” 

“I’ve gotta go. I have a… thing.” His eyes were looking everywhere but at her. 

“You do not have a thing, you were just naked in your room. We need to talk about this!” She pushed back on his chest, forcing herself between him and the door. “I saw your thing.” 

“My thing? Jesus, Sansa.” 

“It’s okay! I’m not gonna make it weird!” Jon was trying to push past her again, and she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“It’s already weird, Sansa, _please_.” He finally pushed past her and out the door, practically running to the elevator when it swung shut behind him.

“That certainly went well,” Renly drawled from behind her, and their laughed rang in her ears painfully. 

****

Two days later, Sansa stared at herself in a mirror, in only her towel. 

_You can do this,_ she chanted over and over. It was only fair. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine. 

She crossed and recrossed the ends of the towel over her sides. Jon was due home any minute from the bar, and she didn’t want to lose her confidence. Her hair was curled nicely around her shoulders, the tiniest touch of mascara on her eyes, just enough to boost her self-confidence a bit. 

She shook her arms, her shoulders, wiggled her toes, and then skipped across the hall as fast as she physically could. 

She placed herself on the far side of the room, feeling the heat roll in from the window, hoping Jon would be there soon. 

After a few minutes, she felt silly. _Another time,_ she promised herself, crossing back over to the door, and opening it to Jon.

After the initial surprise, his eyes traveled down over her towel-clad body, and after a long moment, she dropped it. 

“Sansa…” his voice was closer to a growl than she had ever heard it, and he took a quick step forward, forcing her back into the room. 

“It’s only fair,” she whispered, backing up on the balls of her feet.

“Turn around.” 

She pulled her hair over her shoulders self-consciously. “Turn around?”

“If you want it to be fair, you need to turn around.” His grin was devilish, but she complied, spinning in a slow circle before stepping closer to him again.

“We’re even now.” The grin was gone, and all that was left was a serious, smoldering look. 

Sansa placed her hand on his chest, over his shirt. “What about now?” 

Her smile was almost shy, but he cocked his head at her and laughed, placing his hand over her breast, nearly on her collarbone. 

“I think your aim might be off a bit,” Sansa whispered. 

She wanted to believe that the look in his eyes was desire, but this was Jon. They had lived together so far with naught a hitch, and even though Sansa knew she liked him, she was fairly sure he didn’t reciprocate the feeling.

Until tonight, when he said “turn around.”

She felt his hand drift lower, over the side of her breast to the curve of her waist, until he was gripping the small of her back. He had nearly pulled her to him, barely an inch between their hips, and his eyes were a dark, charcoal grey as they stared into hers. 

She felt his breath whisper over her lips once, twice, before he yanked her the final inch and covered her lips with his. 

She had thought about Jon before when she was alone, and she knew he had done the same about her, but the reality was so much better. 

It helped that she was already naked, feeling the pads of his thumbs swipe over the dimples in her back when he clutched her closer, her nipples pebbling against the rough fabric of his shirt. 

_Why is he always wearing this damn flannel?_ she wondered, before fumbling with the buttons. It took her longer than she was proud of, but she finally unbuttoned each and every last one of them and yanked the shirt off his shoulders eagerly. 

She heard the clank of his belt buckle as her hands were gripping his biceps, and suddenly he was tripping against her, pushing her back into the bed while he laughed against her lips.

“My feet are caught,” he whispered, kicking them wildly as he laid on top of her. Sansa tilted her head back and laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist when she finally heard the thump of his jeans hitting the floor. “Much better.” 

He claimed her lips again, nibbling on her lower one when she thrust her hips up into his, separated by only the thin layer of his boxers. She ran her hands up his chest, reveling in his muscles again. “Can we take those off?” she muttered between kisses, jerking her hips up into his again to prove her point.

Her hands had drifted to his waistline and he nodded into her. Together, they worked his boxers over his hips and Sansa’s hands paused on the curve of his ass, gripping it firmly as his hands worked back up her sides. 

He suddenly grabbed her and scooted her sideways on the bed, laughing when she flopped back onto the bed near the headboard. She heard a rustling from his nightstand, and when his head popped back up near hers with questioning eyes, she had nothing in her but to nod. 

“You’re sure?” he whispered against her lips, and when she arched her back against him, it had never felt more right. 

It was slow at first, and sweet, but she was happy to stroke his back with her hands and press soft kisses to his jawline. “Okay?” he murmured, and she stretched, catlike, before finally meeting his eyes. “Is that all you’ve got?” 

“Sansa Stark!” He grabbed her by the ass and scooted her up farther on the bed so that he could kneel over her, one hand covering a pert breast. “I’ve got much more, if you think you can handle all of this.” 

“You’d be surprised at what I can handle, Jon Snow.” 

They didn’t leave his bed until very late the next morning, despite Renly and Loras banging on the door at five in the morning, demanding details.


End file.
